With the remarkable development of information and communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, electronic devices are being increasingly and widely used. Furthermore, recent electronic devices are combined with various terminals without being limited to their traditional unique areas. For example, mobile communication terminals complexly provide a variety of functions, such as a function of watching TV and listening to radio broadcasts, a function of reproducing various multimedia (images, music, etc.), a function of accessing the Internet, a memo function, and the like, as well as general communication functions, such as a voice call function, a function of sending and receiving messages, and the like.
In particular, recent electronic devices provide a camera function of photographing a subject and creating and storing an image or video. In recent years, consumers' demands for acquiring high-quality still and/or moving images have increased. Accordingly, the recent electronic devices are usually equipped with high-resolution camera modules.
The camera modules increase in size in order to provide high performance as described above. However, the recent electronic devices have become slimmer. Due to this, there is a difficulty in applying the high-performance camera modules to the slim electronic devices. Furthermore, in order to provide high-quality images or videos, technologies are increasingly required that efficiently provide an auto-focusing (AF) function of automatically setting a focus and an optical image stabilizer (OIS) function for preventing the definition of an image from being degraded by a shaking movement of a user's hand.